Home
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Takes place after Ziva's swearing in. Slight Tiva. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own N.C.I.S.  
This is not the style I normally write in, but in this case it works. Takes place after "Rule 51" aka the season finale and has ties to Jetlag.**

Ziva stared at the picture of her in Paris. Tony had given it to her in the bullpen after they had come home. Home:

A simple word with so many meanings. Now it meant America. America:

The land of the free and the home of the brave. Brave:

What everyone at N.C.I.S. was, Gibbs, Abby, Tony. Tony:

The bravest of them all. He was brave in so many ways, but mostly in the face of death, especially during Somalia. Somalia:

The place Tony had saved her life. Life:

What was inside her at that very moment. Moment:

How long it took her to figure out who she cared for, loved. Loved, love:

She loved many things, her child, bravery, N.C.I.S., the team, her partner. Partner_:_

_Her _partner, Tony DiNozzo. DiNozzo:

The man who brought her back to America. America:

Where she was now a citizen and what was now her home. Home:

Where she sat, staring at the picture of her, taken by the man she loved.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place while Ziva is staring at the picture of her in Paris. Tony's POV.**

Tony stood in front of Ziva's door not sure how to tell her why he wasn't at her ceremony. More than that,he had to tell her why he broke his promise. Promise:

A word that had more meaning than any other word. A word that brought hope. Hope:

What Tony was wishing was on his side. Side:

His view of the story he was going to tell her. Her:

The woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. Life:

What he had risked trying to save her the woman he loved. Loved:

He had loved many women, one of them Jeanne. Jeanne:

The woman, who he hated to admit, had taught him to mature. Mature:

What he had become, or rather, with the help of one woman, wanted to grow. Grow:

What he hoped would happen to the relationship between him and his partner. Partner:

The person who had his six. Six:

How many years it took for him to grow, to mature, to hope. Hope:

What he had on his side to keep the promise he had made to himself. Himself:

Tony DiNozzo, who was going to knock on the door. Door:

the one barrier that stood between him and the woman he loved, Ziva David.

**Some of you are probably yelling at me for mentioning Jeanne. I did, cest la vie. That is life. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it took a while, but I couldn't figure out what style to put the rest of the story in. You'll be happy to know it's in the same format. So... here you go.**

Ziva was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on her door. She got up to answer it and came face to face with Tony. Tony:

The man who was staring down at her with his beautiful, blue eyes. Eyes:

The one thing that made her melt besides his smile. Smile:

What was foolishley plastered on her face. Face:

What she turned away from as she led him to her couch. Couch:

The item they had both lied to everyone about from thier stay in Paris. Paris:

Most definately the city of love _and_ change. Change:

What would happen when she told Tony about thier child. Child:

The one person that could change their lives forever. Forever:

The one constant in movies about Paris. Paris:

The city she and Tony conceived a child, on a couch, due to a smile and the eyes of one man. Man:

Tony DiNozzo, who was sitting by her in her apartment because he knocked on her door and she let him in.

**Tell me what you think. It was a little worse than the previous chapters. Review! (Even though I already told you that.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This will probably be the second to last or third to last chapter. So, here's Tony's POV...**

Tony stared at Ziva. She had just told him about their child and he was shocked. Shocked:

An emotion taht hopefully was not crossing his face. Face:

What he was staring at. At:

Another word for where. Where:

He guessed Paris. Paris:

The word spoken by Ziva to confirm his thoughts. Thoughts:

What was a jumbled mess right now. Now:

When he decided to smile. Smile:

The one thing he knew would make Ziva a little happier. Happier, happy:

One emotion that kept escalating through him. Him:

Tony, the man who was now hugging the love of his life. Life:

The child he would see in five months. Months:

How long he hoped it _wouldn't_ take for Ziva to let him marry her. Her:

The only person who could, through a hug, make him happier than he would be after he smiled and looked at her face. Face:

The first thing Tony looked at when he told her he loved her.

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been more than a couple days I know, but you have a new chapter now. Tell me if you want me to go on.**

Ziva looked at Tony. He had just told her he loved her and would not leave her for the rest of her for the rest of her and their child's lives. Lives:

What se and Tony would share the rest of their days. Days:

The amount of time each partner had till Gibbs found out about their child _and_ their relationship. Relationship:

How Ziva hoped she and Tony would stay forever. Forever:

The amount of time she would spend with the man she loved and who helped her break rules. Rules:

What Tony would say were guidelines and would not necessarily have to be followed. Followed:

The way Ziva had spent most of her life, but her favorite had to be when Tony followed her. Her:

Who Tony broke the rules for so they could stay together forever. Forever:

The days taht would last the rest of her and Tony's days.

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's your next chapter!**

Tony watched Ziva. She was holding Gibbs' arm as she walked down the ailse. Asile:

The path taht led his bride to him and the preacher. Preacher:

The person who would tell him and Ziva when to kiss. Kiss:

One simple action that resulted in a wedding. Wedding:

The event that would result in people saying Mazol Tov the rest of the night. Night:

What he and Ziva had to wait a little longer for before they could go on their honeymoon. Honeymoon:

A full week in Paris. Paris:

The city that at night led to many a kiss. Kiss:

The path, or aisle, that can lead to a man watching a woman walk to him so they could spend forever together.

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter... **

Ziva sat in the livingroom looking at pictures. She was trying to decide which ones to put in her son's album. Album:

A simple book containing momentos of and pictures of somebody or something. Something:

What Ziva was looking for to start her son's book. Book:

What she read to find her and Tony's son's name. Name:

A stamp or brand telling who one is or what they are like. Like:

The instant reaction to the name she had picked out and what she had to compromise with Tony on. On:

The phone that was sitting on the floor beside her so she could call Tony. Tony:

The man who was anxious to see their son and hold him in his arms forever. Forever:

How long her and Tony's son would have his name, no matter what he thought of it. It:

A book that needed something to make it an album besides the pictures she had spread about her in the livingroom.

In elegant script she wrote, Connery Darcy.

**You're all probably thinking _Connery Darcy, really_? Well, there is a reason, Sean Connery played James Bond for a little bit and Darcy is the last name of the man Elizabeth Bennet falls in love with at the end of _Pride and Prejudice_. Review! **


End file.
